


Let's Burn Together

by aurorasquad312



Category: The Aurora Cycle - Amie Kaufman & Jay Kristoff
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurorasquad312/pseuds/aurorasquad312
Summary: The night before Kal and Aurora enter the echo and share their first time together.
Relationships: Kaliis Gilwraeth/Aurora Jie-Lin O'Malley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Let's Burn Together

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these fabulous characters. First go at writing fanfic so be gentle with me.

“You are the fire I long to burn inside” Kal whispers. Aurora’s fingers caress his face, sending a new kind of energy through the both of them. She takes his hand and slowly striding across the room, not for one second taking her mismatched eyes from his glittering violet ones, leading him to her bed. As she pulls him down onto the mattress she breathes “Let's burn together” and that is it, her lips crash into his with an intensity that could not be quantified even by Zila’s most complex calculations. There is an energy between them that must be the combination of the Syldrathi Pull and pure human love and they are both wrapped in it. Aurora’s hands move from Kal’s hands to his neck and tangle themselves into his silver braids. The noise from Kal between their deepening kisses is nothing less than primal. Her touch is like ecstasy on his skin. In return he pulls her closer onto his lap so that she now straddles him, a thigh on each side of him. Despite The Pull pushing him to get more and more of her, Kal is still distinctly aware that despite her seeming confidence in bring him to her bed and her passionate kisses, she is nervous of the events that may come and so is he. He is no more experienced in this than she is, although his feelings for her did not need to develop over time as is customary in human culture, he knows nothing of the particulars when it comes to intimate relations.

Their kisses begin to slow but become no less wanting. Kal whispers to her “Be’shmai, I know you know how much I wish us to be together in the closest way possible but I must also ensure that your are comfortable at all times. I do not wish to make you do something that you may come to regret or indeed hurt you.” Aurora looks into his eyes and an ease seems to flow through her body. “ Kal, I want to share this with you and nothing we do together I would ever regret and I know you would never hurt me. I have to admit I am nervous but of the unknown, not of you. Why don’t we start slowly” she suggests. With that she moves her hands to push Kal’s legionnaire jacket off his shoulders and then makes a few tugging motions at the bottom of his red tank squad shirt he wears beneath. He responds by removing the shirt over his head. As he does so, Aurora inspects his chest. “Holy cakes” she breaths. Seeing him up close, his tanned skin pulled taut over his stomach and chest, a specimen of perfection. She can’t help but reach out her fingers and run them from the top of his chest and down to his abs. Kal shivers at her touch, his long, silvery braids now running down his back. He closes his eyes as she then runs her hands over his shoulders then suddenly his eyes flick open as her mouth connects with his neck which sends sparks through his whole body. She kisses the soft skin of his neck up until she reaches just behind his ear were she whispers “Your turn” with a slight giggle. Their size difference means that when she dismounts from his lap and he is sat on the edge of the bed she is only just his height. Kal reaches for the bottom of her t-shirt, “May I” he asks and she nods. She lifts her arms so that he can fully remove her shirt. She is nervous to see his reaction to her body when she opens her eyes. She is no Scarlett Jones when it comes to the asset department but, when she looks at his face he gazes at her in awe like he has seen the most beautiful thing in the world. To him, she is the most beautiful thing in the world and to allow him to see her like this is a privilege he does not take lightly. He pulls her back towards him and they begin to kiss again. This time Aurora caresses her tongue against Kal’s lip and he allows her entry into his mouth. As they kiss they both fall onto the bed side by side. Kal’s hands begin to roam her sides and across her stomach making their way slowly to her back. As his hands come to her bra she nods into their kiss, giving Kal the permission to remove the garment. He does so with the accuracy and swiftness of his species, not like those terran boys who could spend 15 minutes trying to work out how those damn hooks and clasps worked. He helps her to fully remove the garment and taking his hand in hers she slowly placed it on her breast. Kal is astonished at the feeling, it fits so perfectly in his hand and her skin is so soft. She moans into their kiss as he moves his hand over her nipple and he quickly learns that the sensation pleases her. He continues, through their kissing, to explore her body, learning every place that causes her to make those glorious noises. She, in turn, explores his back as it moves and ripples under her hands as he moves. The definition in every muscle is so exquisite.

They now find themselves with Kal on top of Aurora, hovering slightly on his forearms so not to crush her. Aurora feels brave and trails her hand down his chest until she reaches his belt buckle. Suddenly something makes her freeze. Kal notices immediately, stops what he is doing and looks at her. How has she not thought of this before. They are different species, how does that work, how do they fit together, does he have a ….? She looks up at him blush rising in her cheeks, “What is it Be’shmai?“ Kal asks quietly “Umm'' she says nervously, “this is kind of embarrassing but as I know nothing about Syldrathi biology….”. Kal seems to understand what she wants to ask, “We share many similarities to your human race and our reproductive organs are designed very similarly” Kal says swiftly. Aurora breaths out, glad for the clarification but, also still a little embarrassed. She can see a small tinge of pink crossing his ears too and this somehow puts her at ease knowing he too is new to all this. She begins to unbuckle his belt and Kal takes the opportunity to unbutton her trousers too. They both slide their respective partners' trousers down as far as they can reach until they have to help remove their own. Now they are both bare chested and in the standard black undergarments provided by the legion. They are both breathing deeply, taking in the sight of one another. As Aurora allows herself to scan her eyes over his boxers she can see the outline of his clear arousal. She smiles to herself knowing that she caused that reaction in him, that she is the only one who can cause that reaction in him.

Kal slowly leans over her and begins to kiss Aurora again but this time there is only a small layer of fabric between them. The Pull is screaming in his veins and although Kal has been able to control it so far he slips slightly at the feeling of his bare chest against hers and her legs slipping around his waist as they kiss. Involuntarily, he bucks his hips against her and he is met with a satisfying moan from Aurora, his member pressing close to her centre. He tries it again and meets a similar reaction. Aurora revels in this new feeling, his member presses against her in such a way that he slightly caresses her clit as he moves over her. It sends pleasure though her whole body and she wants more. She whispers “Kal, I need you to touch me… please” he looks into her eyes to be sure he heard her right and she repeats “Please”. He runs his hand down her body until he reaches the fabric of her underwear, slowly he slips his hand beneath it. She is already moist from their interactions and this seems to light a fire in Kal, he has done this to her and he wants her to feel even more pleasure. He moves his fingers between her folds and she gasps at his simple touch. He probes around, stroking her until he finds her clit. She bucks her hips as he slowly moves his finger over it. Moans falling from her mouth but even better his name, his name falls from her mouth like the maker himself had said it. It fuels Kal on as her pleasure builds, using another finger he finds the entrance to her body. He slowly caresses it until he sees a small nod from Aurora. He slowly enters her as she braces her body. He goes very slowly knowing that it is likely to be the first time her body is being entered by another. He would never wish to hurt her. He continues his ministrations on her clit which seems to ease her from the discomfort. She notes that it is not painful, but a new sensation that she can get used to. Slowly he begins to move his finger in and out of her and a tension inside her begins to build. “Aurora, look at me” Kal says to her in a tone that is dominant but not aggressive. She opens her eyes to stare into his violet ones. She touches his lips with her fingers as the tension is building beyond her point of comprehension. “Kal I… I….” She tries to say but his fingers are moving at such a rate both on her clit and inside her that she has no choice but to let go. Her orgasm runs though her, it is comparable to the feeling she has from the power of the Eshvaren. Pure ecstasy and in that moment she knows what she wants, this is not enough. She NEEDS him, ALL of him. She can feel it so clearly now, she wants to share this moment with him. So she leans up to whisper in Kal’s ear, “I need you Kal, please. I want you”. He removes fingers from her and he slowly pushes her underwear down still shaking legs. He then goes to remove his own underwear but he feels Aurora’s hand over his and she pushes them away. She sits up slightly and hooks her thumbs into his waistband. Slowly, she drags the fabric down his legs and she has to hold in another “HOLY CAKE!”. All of him was now bared to her and he is impressive. Not scarily massive, which she had been worried about given her small stature but still …. impressive.

He continued to remove his boxer shorts, kicking them down his legs when he suddenly felt a small hand wrap itself around his member and begin to move slowly up and down. His eyes rolled back in his head. The Slydrathi view touch as an intimate thing that is not taken lightly but to have his beloved touch him like this was .. was …. beyond words. He whispers softly in Slydrathi and although Aurora does not understand, from his tone and the following moan she knows she must be doing something right. She had been at high school long enough to hear her girlfriends stories about passionate times with their various boyfriends to have some idea what she was doing. She continued a steady motion with her hand as she looked up at Kal. His head lolled back his long braids now almost touching the sheets, his eyes closed. She took her other hand and tilted his head back down to look at her. “Look at me” she asked quietly. Kal opens his eyes, now shining a violent violet colour almost like purple flames. “Will you take me Kal? I want this moment with you” He takes one look at her and breaths “Anything for you Be’shmai.” He leans down to kiss her as he pushes her slowly back down onto the bed, him between her open legs. He breaks from her for a moment “Are you sure?” he looks deep in her eyes. She nods never feeling so sure of anything in her life.

Kal positions himself at her entrance and pushes very, very slowly into her. She feels herself stretching as he moves into her. It is not comfortable and slightly painful. She winces and Kal stops immediately. “ Am I hurting you? Do you want to stop?” She can see in his eyes that he cannot stand hurting her but she knows that this is part of the journey they must go on. “Kal, it's okay” she whispers, “ it's supposed to be like this. It will fade but just move slowly”. Kal does as she says moving incredibly slowly until he is fully inside her. He moans as he becomes fully connected with her. They both stare into each other’s eyes knowing that they are now as close to one another as the can be. He begins to move inside her and the more he does the more the pain passes and pleasure over takes it. Soon they become one entity, knowing each other’s movements and matching each other’s pace. They kiss one another passionately with moans of pleasure escaping as their bodies collide into on another over and over. Aurora almost can’t believe that Kal is making these noises, he is normally so composed but in her he is losing himself, he is embracing the Pull fully rather than the normal constraints he has to force himself into. They can sense the tension rising in both of them, Kal reaches down between them finding that sweet spot between her legs again and sending bolts of pleasure though her body. Her legs wrap around his waist pulling him in impossibly deeper into her and her nails rake down his back which equally sends pleasure through Kal. After another few minutes, they are both on the edge and one final thrust and they are both thrown off the cliff into pure bliss. Neither are sure if it is the Pull, true love or Aurora’s power but there is almost a visible gravity between them as the come down from the bliss. Kal slowly removes himself from her and the naturally fit together with Kal in his back and Aurora snuggled into his chest. Neither of them speak, Kal absentmindedly strokes her hair as she uses her finger to trace swirling patterns across his chest. Kal is the first to break the silence, “Was that okay?” he asks nervously. Never has Aurora thought that Kal could sound like the 18 year old that he actually is. “You are joking aren’t you Kal!” He looks at her puzzled, almost worried. “That was amazing, incredible …. Indescribable,” the tension left him then. They don’t speak again, they don’t need to, the energy between them seems to speak for them. Aurora thinks to herself, although will not say it out loud just yet, she may have finally, in the most unlikely of places, far from home, 200 years in the future with a man of a different species, found her very own lifelove.


End file.
